


Not the One

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection from Hadriana's perspective about becoming Danarius' apprentice and what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the DA Random Prompt Creator really hits things dead on; and to think I just like playing with it to see the pairings.
> 
> Danarius / Hadriana  
> you’re not the one I want but you’re here
> 
> I don’t know if this makes sense or flows but it’s just what popped into my head.

Hadriana would do anything for Magister Danarius.

She had been apprenticed to him at a young age, having shown great promise in magic even as a small child. While she did not know it at the time being apprenticed to Danarius was the greatest of honours since the man did not often take apprentices.

It had not taken her long to realize how lucky she was and to be proud of her position as his apprentice.

Danarius treated her like the child he had never had, dotting on her, teaching her everything he knew.

Things had been good for the first ten years of Hadriana’s training.

It wasn’t until she was sixteen that things had changed. While she had been with him, Danarius had been working on translating ancient elvish tomes that he had come across when he was much younger and had travelled across the Imperium. That year he had finally finished with the translation and while he did not tell her what he had discovered it had soon consumed almost all of his time. He still devoted some time to teaching her but not like he had before.

Two years later, when Hadriana was eighteen, he had brought in the slave that would become the object of all of her hatred.

At the time Leto meant nothing to Danarius. He had been purchased with his mother and sister when Danarius had needed some new slaves for the kitchens. He had been spirited, quiet during those first few months and then becoming more trouble than any other slave. Only slightly younger than Hadriana, he had caught Danarius’ attention with that spirit and his stubbornness. For some odd reason Danarius had decided to have the slave trained as a bodyguard, even though he had plenty of hired bodyguards that were trained professionally. In return he had made the lives of Leto’s family slightly better than the average slave.

When Hadriana had asked why he would waste the time on a lowly slave, Danarius had told her that Leto lived and breathed to please him, the guards were tied to him by money alone. In Leto he would have a completely loyal body guard.

Hadriana had not realized at the time that he had already begun to create his perfect test subject. He had many other slaves that would be used for the ristual but they were all test subjects and failures. Leto was his prize and Hadriana hated the slave for that.

If she had hated Leto, she loathed Fenris.

The contest, the boon, Leto’s victory, and the ritual. It was all planned perfectly and finally Danarius had his success, his perfect warrior.

His obsession.

Hadriana could not deny that Fenris was perfect in every way; but that did not stop her from hating him more.

At twenty-two Hadriana should have been a master of the arcane arts, instead she was lagging behind other apprentices around the same age. No longer was Danarius training her, he had instead hired a lesser mage to do so, not even a magister. The man was a joke and in less then two months Hadriana has not only learned everything she could from him but had also killed him.

Danarius did not care and had simply hired another teacher, and another after. His attention never strayed from his precious pet.

It was shortly after that she realized that Danarius’ did not care what she did and so she began to use it to her advantage. She became a terror to the slaves and she made sure that she took out her anger on Fenris any chance she could; if her life was to be miserable than to to would his.

It became a daily delight for her to find any reason to humiliate or hurt Fenris. At first it was just physical things but when she saw how Danarius treated Fenris, the way he touched his little wolf, Hadriana decided that it was her right to do so as well.

It was then that she discovered the power of sex. This was another form of power that she had over others. She became an expert in the art of seduction, gaining what she wanted from everyone around her; everyone but Danarius.

That day that Danarius return from Seheron without Fenris had been the second most joyful day of her life. Of course he had gone back after the wretch, but had again returned without him.

Fenris had run.

Hadriana gloated, thinking that it was finally time for her to be back in the spotlight, to become Danarius’ prized pupil once again.

But no, still he persisted in retrieving Fenris; though the hunters failed time after time.

Eventually Hadriana did get the attention she so desperately craved but not how she wanted it. Danarius began to train her to send away, he needed someone competent, someone who knew Fenris to go after him.

The training was not the worst part, she soaked up everything he could give her in the art of magic.

No the worst part was when he brought her into his bed at night; it wasn’t the cruelty and pain that bothered her, she had been with rough bed partners before and could give as good as she received. The worst part was the knowledge that she was only in his bed because Fenris was gone and when he returned she would go back to being nothing.

She decided then that Fenris would never make it back; Danarius would be hers.

It was she who would never return.


End file.
